The present disclosure herein relates to manufacturing of a liquid crystal device, and more particularly, to manufacturing of an apparatus including a liquid crystal device.
Liquid crystals may be materials that are in a mesophase between crystal and liquid phases. The term ‘liquid crystal’ is derived from characteristics of liquidity of liquid and anisotropy of a crystal. Liquid crystals have order in position and direction in a crystal phase. However, liquid crystals have disorder in position and direction in a liquid phase.
Liquid crystals may be used in a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) display device. The PDLC display device may be a device in which electric fields are applied to a layer, in which polymers and liquid crystals are uniformly mixed with each other, to change refractive indexes of the polymers and the liquid crystals so that light is scattered or transmitted.